


Just Let Me Hold You

by mdelpin



Series: The Red Dragon [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdelpin/pseuds/mdelpin
Summary: Lyon finds Erza standing by the shore of the lake once again.
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Lyon Vastia
Series: The Red Dragon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720702
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Just Let Me Hold You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [watcher_ofthe_sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcher_ofthe_sky/gifts).



> Requested on Tumblr by watcher-ofthe-sky  
> Prompt: Just let me hold you a while  
> Pairing: Lyon x Erza
> 
> This used to be part of a Fairy Tail 5 sentence meme collection but now that it has art I wanted to move it in with the rest of The Red Dragon.
> 
> This piece was done by [@rougearts](https://rougearts.tumblr.com), check out her blog to see more of her artwork!
> 
> Want to talk with me about Fairy Tail, other animes, writing, or my stories? Click on the link to join our discord [The Unholy Trinity](https://discord.gg/SeB7uyK8Rm)!

Lyon’s heart sunk when he found Erza standing by the shore of the lake for the third time that week, her eyes seemingly staring out at the water, but Lyon knew her better than that, she only came here when she was overwhelmed by her mother’s absence.

He felt so helpless watching both Erza and Gray deteriorate in front of his eyes, each waiting for someone who had been gone for far too long, and he wished more than anything that Irene and Natsu would magically return, if only so his brother and his girlfriend could finally know peace.

But that wasn’t going to happen, so Lyon made his way over to his girlfriend, trying to think of something he could tell her to make her feel better, even though he already knew it was pointless.

He stood next to her and placed his arm around her waist, tugging her gently into his side and immediately shaking his head against her excuses.

“Shh, I’m not here to argue, just - just let me hold you for a while,” Lyon pleaded, cupping her face and gently wiping away the tears she’d been trying to hide, “I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
